


Trébol de cuatro hojas

by ak_bennington



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slice of Life, Spoilers Post370
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Los momentos en los que Kenma se rinde y acepta sus atenciones, buscando su contacto y desplegándose para él, son los que Kuroo llama "Tréboles de cuatro hojas": raros pero no imposibles y que cuando los encuentras te hacen sumamente feliz.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Trébol de cuatro hojas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Rigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rigel/gifts).



> Aquí traigo un oneshot Kuroken ligerito para el meme de los besos. Este en concreto lo pidió Cam Regeasse y espero que le guste.
> 
> Esto no es más que un slice of life un poco fluff y algo subidito. Luego comento algo más.
> 
> Advertencias: contiene spoilers del manga a partir del capítulo 370, yaoi, sexo entre hombres, lemon fluff.
> 
> Palabras: 4471
> 
> Prompt: Beso #16-Lazily
> 
> Resumen: Los momentos en los que Kenma se rinde y acepta sus atenciones, buscando su contacto y desplegándose para él, son los que Kuroo llama "Tréboles de cuatro hojas": raros pero no imposibles y que cuando los encuentras te hacen sumamente feliz.
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y yo no gano ni un céntimo haciendo esto.

TRÉBOL DE CUATRO HOJAS

-Sabes que mis padres confían en ti, ¿no? -dice con la voz aún densa. Le suena todavía algo ronca, amortiguada, pero quizás no todo se deba a que se acaba de despertar y tiene la cara hundida en la almohada. El edredón que lo cubre casi por completo retiene la calidez de su aliento, sintiéndolo chocar de nuevo en su piel desnuda.

Ah, puede que en realidad se note algo afónico. Le molesta un poco la garganta al tragar, pero no son más que dulces secuelas que merecen la pena. Las imágenes de la noche anterior acuden a su memoria haciéndole enrojecer, apenas reconociéndose en ellas, con Kuroo sacando ese lado oculto que ni él mismo sabía que tenía hasta el punto de hacerle gritar hasta perder la voz, de hacerle pedir más hasta…

Se mueve un poco bajo las sábanas y nota el dolor al cambiar las piernas de postura. No es mucho, pero agradece que sea sábado por la mañana y tenga casi dos días para recuperarse antes de volver a clase y al entrenamiento.

La mano de Kuroo se desliza con suavidad por su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él. Lo siente pegarse y acoplar su cuerpo al suyo. Su respiración en el hueco de su cuello le provoca un escalofrío placentero.

Tal vez está siendo demasiado optimista al pensar que va a disponer de dos días para recuperarse. Sus padres regresan el domingo a medio día y casi podría firmar ahora mismo que acabarán haciéndolo a la desesperada mientras miran por la ventana cómo bajan todo el equipaje del coche.

-No creas que no me siento mal por abusar de su confianza -dice Kuroo. Tiene la mano abierta en la barriga de Kenma, acariciándolo, amagando con aventurarse disimuladamente hacia arriba o hacia abajo hasta que nota la mano de éste detenerse sobre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos y quedándose de nuevo donde estaba.

Kuroo sonríe por la sutil manera de pararle los pies, sabiendo que Kenma acaba de despertarse y que más entrado el día irá buscando mecanismos de defensa más agresivos.

-¿Qué crees que dirían si supieran lo que hacemos? -pregunta Kuroo.

No es la primera vez que se lo plantea. A decir verdad, desde que lo suyo con Kenma dejó de ser una simple amistad, es algo que se pregunta casi a diario. Cuando se asoma a la ventana de su cuarto y ve la casa de Kenma al otro lado de la calle, o se cruza con sus padres en el jardín o les saluda con la mano cuando están viendo la tele y él no tiene ni que dar explicaciones porque ya saben que va a la habitación de su hijo.

-Lo primero sería quitarte la llave que te dieron -comenta Kenma, carraspeando al final de la frase porque ha intentado reírse y la garganta se la ha devuelto con un pinchazo.

Aunque lo haya dicho con tono de broma, ambos saben que puede que no fuera la primera reacción de los adultos pero sí seguro una de las principales.

-Yo también me la quitaría, la verdad -dice Kuroo riendo y, para acompañar sus palabras de malas acciones que den crédito a esa medida, acerca aún más los labios al cuello del rubio rozándolo con ellos. La pequeña mano de Kenma le aprieta y no está muy seguro de si le está regañando o incitando.

Él tiene una llave de casa de Kenma pues pasa allí más tiempo que en la suya y a Kenma le da pereza tener que levantarse e ir a abrirle. Fue así que los señores Kozume dieron el visto bueno a que su vecino tuviera unas llaves propias, ya que también les serviría para poder entrar en caso de olvidar las suyas o perderlas.

Kenma no es una persona que suela dar muestras de cariño porque sí, es por eso que cuando lo hace su valor se multiplica por mil. Así que cuando se retuerce un poco haciéndole hueco en su cuello, enlazando los dedos con los suyos y buscando el contacto entre sus cuerpos como un gato mimoso, Kuroo no puede más que derretirse y darle el gusto.

Lo que Kuroo no sabe, o tal vez sí lo intuya, es que si a Kenma le dieran a elegir una manera de pasar toda la eternidad, no sería jugando a los videojuegos como todo el mundo se pensaría, sino así, despertando calentito en los brazos de Kuroo.

Resulta curioso a la vez que sobrecogedor darse cuenta de lo fácil que es satisfacer ese deseo. Kenma lo ha pensado muchas veces, que no haría falta más que vivieran en la misma casa para tener lo que quiere y que es algo que se puede hacer realidad en pocos años. Sólo que ¿lo aceptarían sus padres? ¿y la familia de Kuroo?

No quiere tener que pensar en eso ahora.

Los besos de Kuroo viajan por su cuello, hasta su hombro y, girándose un poquito, le deja llegar también hasta la clavícula. Kuroo nota con poco que haga cuando Kenma lo busca. Su calor, su contacto, su amor.

El rubio abre al fin los ojos. Ya sospechaba que sería tarde, sólo que ahora puede comprobar la intensidad de la luz que entra en la habitación con la persiana a medio bajar. Sin duda Kuroo ha debido abrirla un poco con intención de que se fuera despertando, como siempre atento con él en todos los aspectos.

Cuando se mueve otro poco y vuelve a doler entre las piernas se recuerda que incluso en eso, Kuroo lo trata con sumo cuidado y si no lo hace es porque él se lo pide. Porque Kuroo no es capaz de negarle nada.

Por eso Kuroo se sorprende un poco que, después de comentar sobre lo de la llave o sobre cómo están haciendo lo que no deberían a escondidas de los adultos, en lugar de rechazar el contacto, sea Kenma quien lo busque, desplegándose para él.

Esos momentos son los que Kuroo llama tréboles de cuatro hojas: raros pero no imposibles y que cuando los encuentras te hacen sumamente feliz. Y por qué no, saberse apreciado le infla un poquito la autoestima. A Kenma le falta sólo ronronear entre sus brazos, bajo sus besos, abriendo los ojos perezosos y decidiendo que lo que tiene delante es más valioso que volver a cerrarlos y seguir durmiendo. Eso, viniendo de alguien como Kenma, que es capaz de dormir sin problema hasta el mediodía, es suficiente recompensa para Kuroo.

Pero aún no es mediodía, se da cuenta el rubio enseguida. No tiene puesto el reloj y echar mano del móvil para mirarlo en ese momento en que nota las caderas de Kuroo moverse contra él, colando una pierna entre las suyas y cubriéndolo de besos, le parece una total falta de respeto. Sabe que no es temprano pero tampoco es la hora del almuerzo aún porque el mayor no le deja dormir hasta tarde y saltarse una comida porque _está demasiado delgado_ , acostumbrando a acompañar la frase de un pellizco en el culo porque _es lo único con carne que tienes._

Quizás no sea de admitir ese tipo de cosas abiertamente. Lo de que sería feliz sólo con tener a Kuroo así para siempre, o que en el fondo, por mucho que haga mohines y le regañe por tener ese descaro a veces incluso con gente alrededor y acaba de hacerle perder una vida en el juego, le gusta que Kuroo tenga con él un trato igual de especial como lo que hay entre ellos. Son esa clase de cosas que se han ido sumando a lo largo de los años y que han llegado de la manera más natural e inesperada, pero a la que aún no han puesto nombre.

No hace falta ni que se concentre para detectar el olor del desayuno recién preparado en la cocina, incluso en la ropa de Kuroo, a pesar de que también huele a recién duchado y todavía tiene el pelo húmedo.

Sólo con esos breves detalles, Kenma ya sabe qué es lo que ha pasado mientras él estaba dormido.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos bien entrada la noche, después de intentar ver una película que jamás terminaron de ver, siendo él el primero en caer, como siempre le pasaba después de tener sexo. Sucio y desnudo pero demasiado cansado como para hacer algo por remediarlo.

Diría que es la única vez que lo han hecho esa noche pero la sensación incómoda y pegajosa entre sus piernas le está diciendo lo contrario. Que el condón usado que está sobre la mesita de noche fue el único que utilizaron pero no la única vez que lo hicieron. La segunda fue poco antes del amanecer antes de que Kuroo se levantara para ir a correr, como siempre acostumbraba cuando aún era noche cerrada y volvía con las primeras luces.

No siempre lo hace, pero muchas veces Kenma le ha echado en cara que ni estando con él haga un poco la vista gorda y aproveche el tiempo que tienen juntos. Con toda lógica, Kuroo suele replicar que de qué le sirve si Kenma duerme como un tronco y no se enteraría si le cayera una bomba al lado.

Así que prefiere aprovechar ese tiempo en otras cosas y disfrutar de Kenma cuando éste realmente puede prestarle atención. Después de salir a correr, ducharse y preparar el desayuno es el momento de colarse de nuevo en la cama e ir despertándole amorosamente. Primero levantando un poco la persiana, dejando que la luz del día entre y comience a activar el organismo. La puerta, abierta a propósito, permite que entre el aroma a desayuno recién hecho. Tal vez a Kenma no le afecte pero a él ya se le está haciendo la boca agua y rugiéndole es estómago en respuesta. Y, por último, la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Sus dedos dibujando patrones invisibles sobre la piel de Kenma, viendo cómo se eriza involuntariamente al contacto en algunas zonas más sensibles.

Ahí tiene la recompensa de su esfuerzo, cuando Kenma gira el cuello, lo mira por encima del hombro y busca sus labios.

-Huele bien.

-¿Qué es lo que huele bien? -pregunta Kuroo sin saber si se refiere a la comida o a él.

-Todo -contesta Kenma, enredando los dedos en el pelo mojado de Kuroo y tirando de él para alcanzar mejor su boca.

Y lo besa despacio, casi perezoso, aún a medio despertar.

Son momentos como ese los que lo merecen todo, en los que Kuroo quisiera morir para que no hubiera nada más en su vida que la boca de Kenma junto a la suya. Es sublime la languidez con la que lo hace, como si quisiera saborear cada rincón y tatuárselo en la memoria. Como si tuvieran todo el día para estar así, sin prisa, teniéndose el uno al otro. Como si tuvieran toda la eternidad para ellos solos.

Quizás pudieran tenerla algún día.

Kuroo conoce todas las facetas de Kenma y sabe que ésta en concreto no es la más habitual. Es una que sólo sale a la luz en los momentos más íntimos en que Kenma busca su contacto por alguna razón. Casi siempre es Kuroo quien le besa o se muestra cariñoso en una especie de ruleta rusa emocional, jugándosela a ver si Kenma estará receptivo ese día o no. Y hoy se están conjugando demasiadas cosas a su favor, parece ser. Así que como una última prueba, se aventura un poco más. Hace más presión con su pierna, obligándolo a abrir más las suyas, mientras que su mano izquierda se pierde ombligo abajo para acariciar su miembro casi duro. No puede culparlo, él está igual o peor, a lo que retoma el rozar sus caderas contra el trasero del rubio.

-No es justo, tienes demasiada ropa.

Kenma ha tenido que romper el beso para hablar y eso a Kuroo le ha dolido en el alma, por tanto, no tiene tiempo para objetar nada y se quita la camiseta de un tirón. La parte de abajo no tiene problema, sólo lleva la ropa interior que no tarda ni un segundo en volar al otro extremo del cuarto. Kenma sonríe y Kuroo se la devuelve pícaro, totalmente desnudo, sabiendo que Kenma quiere volver a hacerlo.

No sabe por qué. A qué estará dando vueltas esta vez, pero mientras él esté ahí no le va a negar nada.

Kuroo vuelve a besarle, como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción, pero nota que no es igual que antes. A Kenma le gusta tener el control y marcar el ritmo cuando besa, es algo que a Kuroo siempre le resultó curioso pero que a la vez le resulta excitante, y ahora siente que Kenma le está incitando, por la manera en que le muerde un poco los labios y usa la lengua con más rudeza.

A Kuroo lo recorren mil escalofríos que terminan por ponerlo duro del todo. Al cerrar la mano alrededor del miembro de Kenma y empezar a estimularlo se da cuenta de que éste también lo está. Intenta inclinarse un poco más sobre él, sabiendo que le debe doler el cuello al tratar de alcanzarle, pues sabe que a esas horas de la mañana Kenma no va a tener muchas ganas de hacer ningún esfuerzo y esa postura le favorece bastante. Cada vez alza más las rodillas por lo que Kuroo tiene la posición perfectamente acoplada detrás de él.

-Estoy asqueroso -advierte Kenma sin mucha convicción, cuando Kuroo es capaz de introducir dos dedos de golpe haciéndole quebrar la voz.

-Nunca estás asqueroso -le susurra al oído, antes de volver a besarlo con posesividad.

Kenma adora cómo le hace perder la templanza que suele tener. Sus labios se desenredan para gemir al compás de los dedos de Kuroo que no tarda en introducir el tercero. Apenas necesita preparación, no han pasado más que unas horas y aún puede notar la prueba de ello en su interior. Saber que en breve volverá a llenarlo le hace sentir más urgencia si cabe. Se coloca rozándolo, anunciando que está preparado y sólo espera una invitación. Kenma tiembla en respuesta. Kuroo saca los dedos mojados de semen y lubricante.

-Te comería entero – los limpia con la lengua bajo la atenta mirada de Kenma, que se estremece contra su cuerpo ante tal provocación, antes de ofrecerle esa misma mano, pues la otra la tiene bien ocupada.

El rubio la toma, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos y los aprieta fuerte cuando Kuroo entra en él. Lo acompaña de un jadeo largo y ronco que le acaba de recordar que todavía le duele la garganta. Las embestidas son lentas y profundas, la mano de Kuroo sigue el mismo ritmo. Los dedos de Kenma se aferran a su mano, tiene los nudillos blancos y le está clavando las uñas en la palma pero no le importa porque es señal de que está haciendo bien su trabajo. Kenma alza un poco más las rodillas de manera que el ángulo es perfecto y el roce ya no es accidental sino directo e implacable. Y ambos saben que no hay vuelta atrás, la humedad se instala entre sus cuerpos haciendo el movimiento más fluido, acompasado, mecidos en los brazos del otro, siendo amados con uñas clavadas y manos agarradas. El placer asoma con cada respiración que se corta y vuelve a fluir con más urgencia y más deseo, se extiende junto con los besos y mordiscos, se transforma en labios mojados y en tiempo que vuela junto con la luz reptando por las sábanas, centímetro a centímetro, anunciando el medio día con el sol en alto y los ojos cegados de amor. Huyen de la realidad arrinconándose en una esquina de la cama, como si se fueran a desintegrar en cenizas si la luz les alcanzara, y el espacio ya era pequeño antes para albergar a un tío como Kuroo como para ahora alojar a los dos. Pero lo hacen, pegados el uno al otro, con Kenma acurrucado sobre el pecho del mayor y éste escondiendo sus dedos en los cabellos rubios.

De repente a Kuroo le suena el estómago y ambos les da la risa. Sólo si se para a pensarlo, Kenma reconocería que tiene un poco de hambre, por lo que ya debe ser tarde. Si por él fuera, podría aguantar porque prefiere estar así durante todo el día pero es consciente de que Kuroo tiene un metabolismo distinto y acusa mucho más que él la falta de comida.

-Deberíamos levantarnos -propone Kenma, sonando bastante raro que esa idea venga de él-. El desayuno debe estar más que congelado.

-Cinco minutos más.

Kenma no replica pues nota el beso que le da en la parte de arriba de la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo es Kuroo quien tiene hambre y el que está pidiendo una prórroga.

-¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? -pregunta el moreno ya que lo de hoy es un gran trébol de cuatro hojas.

 _En que me gustaría quedarme así para siempre._ Piensa Kenma.

-En que hoy me apetece tarta de manzana para desayunar -contesta, escondiendo sus verdaderos pensamientos en algo cotidiano y banal.

Kuroo vuelve a reír y Kenma es consciente de que si fuera necesario, traería toda la tarta de manzana del mundo para él.

Y no necesita nada más que eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar de que las zapatillas no hacen ruido en el suelo de madera, se las quita y entra en el dormitorio de puntillas, sigiloso como un gato. Es verdaderamente como uno de ellos, siendo capaz de caminar a tientas en la oscuridad sin tropezarse con nada.

O quizás es que ya se sabe donde está cada cosa de memoria y podría ir por la habitación incluso con los ojos cerrados, aunque si mira a través de las rendijas de la ventana, puede ver que la noche ya empieza a clarear y que no está tan oscuro ahí dentro como se supondría.

Podría decir que casi tiene visión nocturna, aumentando las pupilas para captar toda la luz posible. Pero sabe que no es así, ni que tampoco los ojos se le iluminan. Quizás es que se ha terminado por acostumbrar a estar a oscuras durante mucho tiempo y lejos de hacerse con una visión privilegiada, lo que ha conseguido es tener que llevar las gafas más a menudo. Ya se lo advirtió Kuroo, que el contraste de la pantalla con la oscuridad no era bueno para la vista.

Si ese es el único sacrificio que tiene que hacer para tenerlo, lo hace de buen gusto.

A Kuroo le gustan sus gafas.

Kenma sabe que le quiere con o sin gafas y de cualquier manera. Aún acostándose al amanecer y compartiendo la cama durante media hora como mucho.

Eso no hace que se quieran menos.

Es lo que tiene dedicarse a lo que dedica, pues ser gamer profesional le exige adaptarse a los horarios de la mayoría, jugando online o haciendo streamings hasta la madrugada, dormir por la mañana e ir a clase por la tarde.

Deja las gafas en la mesita junto a la cama y se frota los ojos, le escuecen y está cansado, y sabe que le dolerían más los riñones si no se hubiese comprado esa silla carísima, ya que al fin y al cabo es una inversión. No se puede quejar en absoluto, se dedica a lo que le gusta y tiene todo lo que podría soñar. Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho un par de años atrás no lo hubiera creído. Independizarse y ser económicamente independiente tan joven, tener un hogar que compartir con Kuroo.

Kuroo…

Mira su silueta en la cama y sabe que el despertador le sonará pronto y es por eso que siempre hace todo lo posible por acabar el streaming a tiempo de compartir esos minutos con él, ambos en la duermevela, uno luchando contra los párpados que se cierran al arroparse junto al cuerpo cálido de su compañero y el otro despertándose al notar a Kenma contra él, metiéndose a veces entre sus brazos.

Se acuesta tal cual, pues poder estar todo el día en pijama es una de las ventajas de vivir y trabajar en el mismo lugar. No tiene que perder tiempo en cambiarse de ropa y espabilarse en el proceso y, sin embargo, no le pesa pararse de camino al dormitorio en la cocina y dejar puesta la cafetera para cuando Kuroo se levante. Aún así, está tentado a quitarse la camiseta porque el moreno es una estufa viviente pero es consciente de que en cuanto se vaya a trabajar acusará su ausencia en la cama vacía y fría.

Se arrima con cuidado pero a la vez con la intención de que lo note. Coge el brazo, pesado como un peso muerto, y se lo coloca rodeando su propia cintura. Cierra los ojos esperando notar los primeros signos de que Kuroo comienza a despertar. Es la hora casi, el olor a café recién hecho llega a través de la puerta abierta y la oscuridad poco a poco se va transformando en penumbra.

Aunque tiene sueño y está cansado, cuando las partidas se alargan hasta casi el amanecer, suele intentar mantenerse despierto hasta que Kuroo se despierte, esperando el beso de despedida.

Claro que eso no lo admite en voz alta.

Arruga la nariz, aparta la mano, da un respingo o le gira la cara… da igual lo arisco que se muestre la mayor parte del tiempo cuando son casi las siete de la mañana y está aguantando como puede sólo por sentir los labios de Kuroo sobre los suyos. Las prioridades están bastante claras y está seguro de que Kuroo no tiene ninguna duda.

Lo siente empezar a moverse y aprovecha para pegar más la espalda a su pecho. El brazo en su cintura pesa menos y sonríe para sí cuando la mano se cuela por debajo de la camiseta y las yemas de los dedos se pasean de puntillas por la piel de su barriga.

No quiere grandes cosas, tan sólo poder sentir eso cada mañana.

De una manera u otra, en diferentes contextos que han ido cambiando a lo largo del tiempo, pero siempre ha sido el mismo deseo: estar con Kuroo. Y casi le sobrecoge darse cuenta de lo fácil que ha sido de conseguir.

En cuanto se vio que todo aquello de Youtube iba en serio y que necesitaría un lugar mejor acondicionado que su habitación, en ningún momento pensó en embarcarse en aquella aventura sin Kuroo.

Sus padres además aprobaban que compartieran casa y que estuviera acompañado de alguien de confianza. Así que, simplemente, las cosas siguieron su curso.

No hubo preguntas cuando un día fueron a llevar varias cajas que Kenma se había dejado en su antiguo cuarto, y descubrieron que la habitación de invitados era _para invitados._ Que las zapatillas que la señora Kozume le regaló a Kuroo por Navidad estaban al lado contrario del de Kenma en la cama de matrimonio. El mismo lado en el que sobre la mesita estaba el despertador con forma de balón de voleibol que su hijo le compró una vez por ebay.

Nunca dijeron nada porque suponía que tampoco debió pillarles de sorpresa. O tal vez pensaron que más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer, o que si Kenma era lo suficientemente maduro para vivir y mantenerse por su cuenta, también lo debía ser para controlar su vida amorosa.

Enseguida se da cuenta de que ha surtido efecto su estrategia, perfectamente depurada a lo largo de los años, cuando la señal de que al fin se ha despertado son los labios en su cuello a modo de saludo de "Buenos días", a la vez que el brazo lo estrecha aún más contra su cuerpo y los dedos se cuelan haciendo ceder el elástico del pantalón.

Le aparta la mano con una falta de convicción que el moreno toma como un _puedes insistir un poco más._ Así que la mete del todo y Kenma le reprende girando la cabeza con ojos entornados, mordiéndole los labios y cogiendo un puñado del pelo para atraerle y profundizar un beso que no había contado con que le dejaría jadeando y con ganas de más.

-Ahora no, luego -dice con un poco de frustración, sacándole la mano de donde no debería haberla metido y llevándosela a la boca para besarle los nudillos como disculpa.

Está cansado y no tienen tiempo para eso, y mejor cortar a tiempo pues para empezar Kuroo no debería haber metido la mano donde no debía.

No es que le moleste, en realidad.

En absoluto.

Es sólo que tiene mucho sueño.

Kuroo no protesta más que fingiendo un gruñido escondido tras una pequeña carcajada. Kenma se recuesta contra él, restregando la cabeza contra su pecho como un gatito buscando mimos y los dedos de Kuroo no tardan en satisfacer su deseo acariciándole el pelo y deslizándolos mechón por mechón en una cadencia hipnótica.

-Tienes que levantarte ya -murmura con la voz apagada al borde de la inconsciencia.

-Sólo cinco minutos más -ruega el mayor.

Kuroo no puede ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Kenma, al darse cuenta de que para Kuroo siempre son _cinco minutos más._ Cinco minutos, una noche, una vida entera, como si cualquier tiempo que puedan compartir nunca será suficiente.

-Sabes que me gusta quedarme aquí hasta que te duermas -se justifica Kuroo.

Kenma asiente. No puede pedir más. Tiene todo lo que quiere. Y es el momento de dejar de luchar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano contra lo inevitable y permitir que Kuroo se vaya a trabajar. Es consciente de que en el momento en que ceda va a caer al instante. La respiración, la calidez y el latido fuerte del corazón de Kuroo envolviéndolo y alejándolo poco a poco de la realidad.

Sabe que está a un segundo de quedarse dormido cuando nota el beso en la coronilla. Kuroo se levanta, echando de pronto de menos su peso y su calor sobre el colchón, pero apenas le da tiempo a notarlo siendo tapado antes de que pueda notar el más mínimo frío.

Antes de cerrar los ojos del todo consigue verle salir de la habitación. El pelo revuelto y la espalda ancha y desnuda justo antes de ponerse una camiseta de manga corta.

Un pequeño trébol de cuatro hojas tatuado en la cadera, asomando por encima del borde de la ropa interior.

Algún día, piensa, se enterará de lo que significa pues cuando se lo hizo no fue capaz de sacarle mucho.

-Sabes que esas cosas son para siempre -le recriminó.

-Lo sé -le respondió orgulloso, mostrándoselo aún rojo-. Y esto también.

El último pensamiento lógico que tiene antes de dormirse es que sea lo que sea que signifique debe ser algo realmente importante.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> No tiene mucho que comentar, nada más que un poco de la dinámica íntimo-doméstica del Kuroken XDD. Quienes ya me han leído antes sabrán que yo suelo crear algún hilo conductor que tiene cierre al final de la historia. No ha sido así en este caso, dándome una sensación extraña, como si estuviera inconclusa, pero a la vez, es la idea que quería dar. Dos momentos totalmente diferentes en los que básicamente es la misma dinámica y que no implican grandes situaciones o eventos. Simplemente una ventanta abierta a cualquier día de sus vidas como pareja sin mayor importancia.
> 
> Así que espero vuestras opiniones, comentarios, kudos, votos etc... ¡que son gratis y me hacen feliz!
> 
> ¡Besitos!
> 
> Ak


End file.
